Death of a Spider
by Agent-G
Summary: To the world Peter Parker and SpiderMan are dead. How do those that knew him take the news? This fic is linked to my story Justice League: The Spider in another section.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics or their characters.

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **This is sort of a prequel to my Justice League: The Spider story. In that fic Peter facing the destruction of his life tried to end it but ended up in the JLU universe. This is to show the reactions to everyone that had thought both Peter Parker and Spider-Man had died in the Ultimate Marvel Universe.

Also this is in the future when Peter is about 18 so there have been some changes and a lot of guess work. So it might be slightly AU or at least possible AU.**

* * *

**

**DEATH OF A SPIDER**

He didn't know what to do now. They were all gone. Everyone he ever cared about was now gone. "It's all my fault." He silently said. He was Peter Parker but he was also Spider-Man. He was standing on the ledge of a building over fifty stories high looking down. The rain poured down from the dark night sky but he didn't care.

His suit was in tatters from his final battle with his greatest enemy. But at a great cost, everyone was dead now and he blamed himself and the same thoughts keep going through his mind. That if he never put on the suit they would all still be alive. Now he had nothing left.

His body was battered and bruised and hurting, but it was nothing to the pain of his heart. Ever since the day he had lost his uncle he had tried to do the right thing because the wrong thing had cost his uncle his life. But for the past three years all he'd done WAS the right thing.

And yet still everyone close to him suffered. Now they were all gone. His life was empty and hollow now. There was nothing left for him. The police wanted him arrested for his actions and Jameson wanted to ruin him and blamed him for everything that seemed to go wrong.

He was labeled a villain but yet he wasn't. Why did everyone hate him for trying to use his powers for the right reasons? Why was he always persecuted? Why was everything in his life so hard and he'd had to suffer things no normal person his age ever had to deal with?

He had no answers. He didn't even know what to do next. His home was gone and was his family, friends…and his love. Tonight he had lost the last things in his life that mattered to him and now he had nothing left.

"What point is there for me to go on?" He asked himself. "Do I have anything left worth fighting for? Do I have anything worth…living for?" He searched deep within himself for an answer. But he was tired. He was tired of having to fight all the time and no one appreciated it, he suffered and had sacrificed so much in his life and for what? Just to have everything taken away from him. He was just so tired of it all.

He just wanted it all to end, all the pain, all the suffering having to see the people around him suffer and die. So in his greatest moment of weakness he chose to end it, to stop it all. He took one step forward and started to fall into the darkness. He didn't feel anything at that moment he didn't want to, he just waited for the end, and then he saw the light.

In that moment both Peter Parker and the man known as Spider-Man vanished from that Earth. His destiny wasn't finished and he would go on despite this darkest moment in his life. But that's another story.

The next morning Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde woke up in her room at the Xavier Institute. She looked at the clock and figured it was time to get up as he swung her legs over the edge. She stretched thinking that it was just another day in the life of an X-Man, how little she knew how big an impact this day would have on her.

She looked around her room that she had been living in for the past few years. It had changed over the years, at first she used to have it covered in Spider-Man stuff. She smiled remembering that, she still had a few of them around the rest she kept nice and safe in a box. Kitty looked at a few photos, one was her and Peter when they had dated for over a year. Those were good times but they hadn't lasted sadly enough.

But they stayed very good friends thought thankfully and she could always go to him when she needed someone to talk to. She had also grown up a little in those years, she had patched things up with her and Bobby and of course Rogue. She even got to know Mary Jane who was dating Peter again. Truth was they looked very good together and she wished them luck. Although if given the chance she wouldn't mind another shot at Peter. He had been so far her best boyfriend she had but she knew she'd find someone else.

She took a quick change into jeans and a nice T-shirt with the X-Men logo on it. It was actually one she bought in the city oddly enough they actually had a fan base now it seemed. She and the others often wondered how much Xavier made in copyrights but they could never find out. It was kind of a running joke with the students that they got all their expenses paid from merchandising.

Kitty saw Jean and Scott step out of their room and had to smirk seeing them together. They had moved in together not too long ago and it was nice still seeing them together after all they had gone through and that the Phoenix Force wasn't an issue anymore.

"Hey guys," She called out to them.

Jean smiled at her, "Hey Kitty, what's up?"

She just shrugged to them, "breakfast, then TV, then finishing off this report for Xavier." She felt a bit jealous that Jean and Scott no longer had to do this kind of thing since they were now over twenty one and have their high school learning was all finished. True that they were taking college courses now, but still Xavier always gave them the strangest things.

Later on after breakfast she was in the living room, she managed to grab the TV remote before anyone else thankfully. Kitty wanted to check the news and see what was wrong with the world this day. She noticed Bobby and Warren walking in as well with Dazzler.

"Oh man, what is with you and the damn news?" Dazzler had her heart set on seeing if there were any good music videos on, on this station that played more of her kind of music. This meant very loud, vulgar and made a few of the others nuts. This was kind of a bonus for her some days.

"Come on, there's usually someone happening on that we may have to know about. Given our lives the Professor may send us out into something and I want to be prepared going in." The younger girl said to her.

"Hey check it out," Bobby said pointing to the screen seeing the footage of a fire that looked like happened in the night.

Kitty however thought she knew the place it looked too familiar to her and she turned it up. "Last night witnesses say that they saw the infamous Green Goblin set fire the this building in Queens. So far there are three fatalities in the fire."

"Oh god…" Kitty whispered out as she did know that house it was Peter's. "That's…that's Peter's house…"

The others heard and looked on, they all remembered there being three people and wanted to know if he had been one of them. "There are no names being released at this time, but the bodies of a young man, woman and elderly lady were found after the fire. So far there were witnesses that had seen Spider-Man chasing the villain and after a search by SHIELD the body of the Green Goblin was found. There is no sight of Spider-Man anywhere though."

Kitty just dropped her remote as she fell to her knees, her legs just lost all their strength and she felt like someone hit her in the stomach. 'He can't be dead, he can't be, he's not dead, oh god what if he is?' She kept thinking over and over again. On the TV then she saw one of the bodies being put away and she knew saw the face of Mary Jane.

She looked so pale and lifeless that Kitty wanted to go and throw up. Jean came bursting into the room, she had felt the emotions from the other side of the mansion and Scott was right behind her. "What's going on? I could feel something wrong for awhile now."

Warren was the first to speak up, "It's Peter…we…there was an attack on his home…The news says that Peter Parker is missing at the moment…"

Jean looked to Kitty who was in tears and immediately went to the young girl. Kitty just pulled Jean down to her, she had never been so scared in a long time. "He's not dead…he can't be…Jean, you can find him can't you? I mean with your powers…maybe with Cerebro too?"

"I…I'll try," She told her not sure if she could. Sure she had once switched Peter and Logan's mind once but that had been an accident. She did know Peter's mind very well but Cerebro was designed for mutants and not meta humans.

In New York there was another person taking the news pretty hard. Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four had just been eating breakfast when he saw the news. He had met Peter first as Spider-Man and the two kind of had a nice friendship over the years.

Hell out side the team he was one of the few friends he still had. Plus it had taken him awhile to know who he was under that mask but it had been pretty cool. He hung out with him and that nice red head of hers and that Kitty girl from the X-Men too. In fact they were supposed to meet up this weekend but as he looked at the TV he was just frozen. Since becoming the Human Torch he had learned to deal with a lot of things but something like this wasn't supposed to be one of them.

They were heroes they weren't supposed to die like this. Sue looked at her brother with concern as their father placed his hands on his son's shoulders. Reed looked chest fallen, sure Peter was more of Johnny's friend but the he and Peter often traded E-mails and debated for hours on-line about science. Ben in his heavily reinforced chair had to admit for a kid Peter was all right and he kept Johnny happy at least.

"Johnny…I'm…I'm so sorry…" Sue tried to tell him but he just bolted at that moment at a run. They shouted at him to come back but he didn't. He quickly got a costume and jumped out the nearest window.

"Flame on!" He shouted and burst into flames and flew off. He went directly to Peter's home, hoping that it was all a mistake. But when he got there, when he saw the police tape, and the charred remains of the house he felt his heart drop. He set himself down and didn't care about all the people watching him either. He just didn't care, he wanted to know what happened to his friend.

"Hey you can't bet here," A man in a uniform appeared.

"Let him through," Came a voice and the man turned to see the dark skinned man with an eye patch there. It was Nick Fury and Johnny walked up to the General.

"What happened? Where is he?" The blond man asked the older one.

Fury didn't know what to tell him. He felt partially responsible because SHIELD was supposed to keep these lunatics locked up. He thought of giving him the old classified routine but the look in the young man's eye said he wouldn't buy that. "_Sir?_" A voice said from the communicator at his ear, "_Professor Xavier is asking to see you about something_."

Fury sighed he figured that Pryde girl was behind that. He was going to have to tell them something and looked at Johnny, "We're not sure…He wasn't in there and we had a lock on him for a while as soon as we found out about this." He and his people had technology that could track mutants and meta humans at times. It was still not perfect but it did help to keep track of a few people.

"But then he just vanished. We're looking kid and if he's out there we'll find him." He left Johnny there just stunned into silence. He watched the SHIELD people pick through the house. He didn't want to let SHIELD do it, it was obvious that Peter would be sure as well hurting now and decided to start his own search.

**-Five Weeks Later-**

Fury was behind his desk looking at the last report on it. He had been pushing it aside all day mainly because he hated these types of reports. He just stared at it for a few minutes kind of hoping that it would just go away. But eventually he reached for the fold that had Peter's name on it.

Inside of it held everything about him, his parents, family, history, genetic structure and Fury's recommendations that Peter when old enough be brought into the Ultimates. "Damn stupid kid…you have your whole damn future ahead of you but you just had to keep at this didn't you?"

He had seen enough young men die under his command and at the moment he felt a bit responsible for his. He should have forced Peter to quit, he had the legal right to do it but he felt that the damn kid was doing some good out there. It had nearly been two months and nothing, no trace of Parker.

If he was hiding then he wasn't coming out from there that was for sure. They should have found him by now anyway. They used everything from blood hounds, to electronic scans of his DNA, to even the psychics. None of them came up with anything decent. One of the psychics reported that Peter had jumped trying to kill himself and then a bright light. If that had been the 'light at the end of the tunnel' then he was dead. Although he still had searched, if he was dead then where was the body?

But after all this time he had to admit it. Peter Parker was officially listed as dead and he had to close the file. He had to admit the kid had a knack for being a royal pain in the ass at times but he sure had heart in what he was doing. Most kids like him couldn't have handled his life, some would have broke under the pressure. Sure he fell down now and then but he eventually always picked himself back up.

Fury closed the file one last time and used a rubber stamp on it. Now in big bold red letters the file read: Terminated.

Fury put the file down and felt the need for a drink. But he pushed it aside he was late for a funeral.

Later that same day the grave for Peter Parker was finished. There was no body but en empty casket was put in the ground with it. There were a few people there to morn his lost. Only a few people from his school showed up, mainly just to be nice since only a handful of them actually knew Peter at all. Flash was there feeling like hell, all those years of bullying Peter kept coming back to him and of how pissed off MJ was at him all the time.

He never wanted it to end like this and Peter most likely died hating his guts. He had already been to MJ's funeral that her mother did, her mother was just a wreck at the moment. There was also Kong there and he too was thinking all about Peter. How one he had thought that Peter was Spider-Man and for the most part had dropped it.

But Spider-Man had gone missing the same night as Peter and looking at a few of the faces he knew that were heroes he suddenly got the feeling that he had been right all along. He had always thought of Spider-Man as one of the good guys no matter what that rag the Bugle said. Now he wasn't so sure what to think any more.

Kitty was there crying being held by Storm, as the older African woman tried to console her friend. Kitty had kept up hope the longest of finding him but when it was announced that the search was called off Kitty had just gone to her room and cried for the rest of the day.

Logan was there too but he stayed in the back as he noticed Fury was doing the same. They both knew Parker and even though Logan never really liked the kid that much, he was a good kid. He didn't second guess himself or how he treated Parker, that wasn't in his nature. He nodded to Fury who did the same. To them they had just known Peter but they both wanted to show their respect for him.

Johnny was there of course with his team as well. Ben was feeling a little out of place seeing how he didn't exactly blend in but most people didn't seem to notice him there. The funeral was on a nice day and as the casket was lowered and covered people started to move out of the area.

"Kitty are you going to be okay?" Ororo asked her.

"I…I just need to be alone for a moment okay?" She asked them all and they complied. They didn't want to intrude. Kitty looked at the grave stone and felt like crap. She was feeling angry that Peter had gotten himself killed and sad that he was gone.

"It's not fair is it?" She turned to see Johnny Storm there looking at the cold stone as the workers covered the grave. "It's not fair that this happened. I mean the guy had it rough enough as it was and then for it all to end like this…God damn it it's just not fair," He said angrily his fists shaking a bit.

She gently took his hand and h calmed down looking at her red rimmed eyes, "No…it's not." She whispered out and she felt like breaking down again. Johnny saw this and held her close. She clutched at his chest just unloading on him and he felt his own tears on his face. They just held each other there just trying to support each other.

By the end of it Kitty pulled away drying her eyes feeling like a fool, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be doing this."

"Hey you were his friend too," he told her. She nodded her head and started to walk back to the others, "Kitty…if you ever need anything…you know…even just to talk…"

She nodded her head, "Thanks…I think I will…"

He watched her walk off and then he took one last look at the grave. "I hope wherever you are Peter…You're having a better life and are at peace now buddy." With that Johnny began his own walk back home not looking back at the grave and feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

**THE END?

* * *

**

**Well for those of you who want to know what happened to Peter go check out my _Justice League: The Spider_ story to find out just what happened to him.

* * *

**


End file.
